Sonic Toddlers
by Abby254
Summary: Tails' invention backed fired and turned him and the others into toddlers. Now, it's up to Cream, Charmy, and Tails' cousin, Wally to take care of these 2-year olds. Not a Chaream story.R&R
1. Tails' Invention Backfire

On a find day in November, in a big mansion like house, lived the Sonic Heroes. Tails managed to put the last finishing touches on his new invention. He was quite pleased with himself once he was finished with it. A few minutes later, his friends came to his lab to see his new invention.

"Hey, little buddy! Whatca working on?" Sonic asked. "My new invention, Sonic! It might be my best one yet." Tails responded. "Really? How so?" Amy asked the young 2-tailed fox. "Well, it's supposed to make anybody younger." Tails said. "Oh, my! Can it really do that, Tails?" Vanilla asked. Tails nodded at the 26-year old mother rabbit.

"Uh-huh. Observed!" Tails said and ran to the machine and turned it on. But, something was wrong and the machine was overloading. "Uh... Tails?" Knuckles asked, "what's it doing?". "I don't know! But I think we should get back before it-!" But it was too late, the machine shot a pink and blue laser at Tails and the others and once it was finished, it exploded from it being overloaded.

A few minutes later, Cream, Charmy, and Tails' older cousin, Wally ran into the lab and gasped. They saw 13 2-year old toddlers. "What in the world happened to them?!" Wally asked. "Their soooo CUTE!" Cream squealed. "What do we do now, Wally?" Charmy asked.

"Maybe ask my mommy for help?" Cream suggested. "I'm afraid not, kiddo." Wally said to the 6-year old rabbit. "Why not?" The kids asked. "Look right next to Shadow." Wally said and pointed. The two 6-year olds looked in the direction Wally was pointing and saw a 2-year old female lopped-ear cream-colored rabbit with brown hair in the middle of her head.

She was looking around the house. Cream and Charmy gasped at their one ray of hope. "Now what are going to do?" Charmy asked the 2-tailed 9-year old blue fox. Wally looked at the time and saw it was getting late. A few hours later, Wally and the 2 kids got done eating and feeding the toddlers.

They were giving each of them a bath and putting them in footie pajamas and get them ready for bed. Sonic was last and when he saw Cream walking towards him he started to run. "Sonic! Get back here now!" Wally said and ran after him. A few minutes later, Wally came in the room soaked and wet with a now in footie pajama crying Sonic in his arms.

Cream and Charmy laughed at Wally's appearance. Wally glared at the 2 kids and let out a little growl which the kids heard and became quiet and scared. Wally got finished tucking in Vanilla in the bed and she looked up at Wally with her eyes half-way as the fox bend down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Wally was about to leave when suddenly, "Olly!" Wally stopped and turn and saw 13 fully awaked toddlers. "What's wrong, guys!" Wally asked the toddlers. "Wood woo wead wus a storwy, pwease?" Vanilla asked in a toddler accent. She gave Wally the puppy look. Wally sighed and put his arms up in defeat.

"Alright, ya'll win. I'll read ya'll a story." Wally said. "YAY!" The toddlers cheered. Vanilla flew to the bookshelf and grabbed a book and gave it to Wally. She sat innhis lap and the rest of the toddlers gathered around the duo and listened. Wally opened the book. "Once upon a time..." Wally began the story.

"Then they lived happily ever after, The End." Wally closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. He saw the toddlers getting back in the huge bed. They got under the cover and begin to fall asleep. What caught Wally's attention was Vanilla. She crawled next to Vector and curled aganist him.

She stuck her thumb in her mouth and begin to suck on it while holding her ear in her sleep. Vector blushed a little and held Vanilla in his arms and fell asleep. Wally smiled at the now sleeping toddlers. He turned off the light and walked out of the room and closed the door quietly trying not to wake up the toddlers.

Wally checked on Cream and Charmy and he saw them both sleeping on the couch with the t.v still on. He turned off the t.v and grabbed the 2 sleeping kids and put Charmy in his room placed him on his bed and tucked him in. "Goodnight, Charmy." Wally whispered to the 6-year old bee. The response he got was a smile. Then, he left the room.

Wally placed Cream on his bed since she doesn't have her own room yet. Wally grabbed a stuffed teddy bear and gave it to Cream. Which she grabbed it and snuggled it in her sleep. Wally got into his pajamas and got into his bed layed right next to the sleeping Cream.

He saw her shift a little and saw her stuck her thumb in her mouth and began sucking her thumb like he saw Vanilla did. Wally smiled at her and begin petting her softly. "Goodnight, Cream." Wally whispered to her. He got the same response except Cream started purring in her sleep._  
><em>

Wally was a little surprised by this but chuckled a little. A few minutes later, Wally layed his head on his pillow and put his hands behinde his head and looked up at the ceiling. 'Maybe the toddlers won't be so bad.' He thought to himself. 'Maybe tomorrow will be better for us.' He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Hope ya'll like this. If you don't then don't comment it.


	2. Mall Madness

The next morning, Wally woke up with the sun ray hitting his eye. Wally turned over and saw Cream still sleeping in the same position except, she was sleeping a little more closer to him than last night. He felt himself blush a little. He decided to get up slowly and carefully and walked out of the room quietly.

He walked over to Charmy's room and saw him asleep still. He finally walked over to the toddler's room. Once he opened the door, he looked inside and saw them asleep still. He closed the door and walked downstairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast.

He made homemade chocolate chip pancakes, with glasses of orange juice, bacon, and sausage. He heard foot steps an looked behind him and saw his friends and the 13 toddlers. "Hey guys! Want some breakfast?" Wally asked. "You can cook, Wally" Charmy asked. Wally nodded.

"Uh-huh. Now, what do ya'll want on ya'lls pancakes?" He asked. "I want some strawberries on mine with whipped cream on top, please." Cream asked. "I want some honey on mine, if you don't mind." Charmy said. "Alright! I'll make sure the toddlers have the same on theirs." Wally said.

A few hours later, once they got done with breakfast and did the dishes, the 13 young toddlers sat down on the floor either watching cartoons or playing with some toys that Cream left out. While the 3 older kids were sitting at the table talking. "So, what do we do? What are some plans for the day?" Charmy asked.

"Well...After a while, how about we take the kids to the mall?" Wally suggested. "Yeah! We'll buy them some toys there!" Charmy agreed. Cream looked a little concerned about the idea. "I don't know, guys. Are ya'll sure we can take 13 2-year olds to a big place like that? " She asked with a worried voice.

"Sure, Cream! Their only 2. How bad can they be?" Wally asked. Cream's even more nervous than a few minutes ago. A few hours came and gone and Wally, Cream, and Charmy got the toddlers dressed and ready for the trip. It took 30 minutes to walk to the mall, and they walked inside the mall.

"Olly! Wookie!" Sonic said and pointed at the big Thanksgiving turkey at the entrance of the mall. Wally just smiled him and the other children push the strollers which it contained some of the toddlers in it. Once they got to the top of the escalator, they were admired by the scenery of the mall.

Sonic noticed a giant toy store and ran right over to it. The other toddlers saw him and decided to follow him to the store. Vector noticed Vanilla was having trouble with her stroller strap and decided to help her with it. Once it was done, Vector held Vanilla in his arms and ran over to the toy store where the others were.

Once they got inside, they split up. Meanwhile, with Wally and the other kids; "Uh, Wally? Where are the toddlers?" Cream asked. Wally and Charmy looked behind them and not one of the toddlers was there. "I don't know! I thought they were behind me!" Wally said. "Maybe their at that toy store!" Charmy exclaimed.

The 3 kids ran over to the store and decided to search for the toddlers. 20 minuets came and gone and Wally and the other kids found the toddlers and decided to do a head count. They got 11 toddlers. "Where's Vector and mommy?" Cream asked.

"Look! Their they are!" Charmy said. They saw the little croc holding the sleeping bunny walking their way. Vector was wearing a Sherlock Holmes outfit. He was holding Vanilla in his arms. She was sleeping with a stuffed toy bear in her arms. Wally paid for the stuff and the children walked home.

Once they got back to the mansion, they placed the toddlers in the middle of the living room. Wally stared at them angrily. "YOU BRATS SHOULDN' T BE WONDERING BY YOURSELVES," Wally yelled,"YA'LL HAD US WORRIED SICK AND WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YA'LL, HUH?!". "WALLY!" Charmy and Cream yelled at the fox.

"WHAT?!" Wally yelled. Then, he heard some sniffling and looked behind him and saw the toddlers with tears in their eyes. He got really nervous and started to panic. "Hey! I'm sorr-!" Wally was cut off by Vanilla's crying as she held her stuffed bear closed to her and the other toddlers started crying as well.

Wally picked Vanilla up and cradle her a little. She stopped crying and let out little sniffles. Wally looked at the clock and saw what time it was. A few hours later, the older kids got done eating and feeding the little ones and got them ready for bed. Wally just got done reading them a story and tucked them back in bed.

He saw Cream in her pink nightgown and got in the bed. He put on his blue pajamas and got in the bed with Cream. She looked at Wally with a smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His cheeks turned red and looked at her with wide eyes. She giggled at his expression.

Wally just smiled as he saw her lay her head on her pillow. She got into her sleeping position and fell asleep with her thumb in her mouth again but, Wally didn't mind at all. In fact, he thought it was kinda cute. Wally fell asleep and wonder if tomorrow will be better than today with the toddlers.


	3. Baby Manic and Sonia

6The next few days went a little better than Wally hoped. But, what Wally, Charmy, and Cream didn't know was that they are going to baby-sit 15 toddlers instead of 13. In Mobotropolis, there are 2 hedgehogs walking to the mansion to visit their twin brother, Sonic.

"I wonder how Sonic and his friends are doing, Manic?" Sonia asked her twin brother. "Ahh. I'm sure their fine, Sonia." Manic responded assuring his sister. "There you are, you two meddling hedgehogs!" An evil familiar voice said. The hedgehog twins gasped and looked behind them.

There stood 2 wolves, and 3 robots smiling at the 2 siblings. "It's Sleet, Dingo, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts!" Sonia said with a gasp. "Don't worry, sis. We can take these guys out with no problemo!" Manic said with a confident voice. "Not this time, hedgehog!" Scratch said and pulled out a ray gun and shot it at the duo. It shot out a pink and blue laser (sound familiar?).

Manic jumped out of the way but, Sonia didn't dodge in time and got hit with the laser. "SONIA!" Manic yelled but, he got hit by the laser as well. "That's it, Scratch. Good work!" Sleet said with an evil smile. "Thank you, your wolfyness!" Scratch thank. Sleet pulled out the remote and zapped Dingo with it and turned him into a motorcycle.

Sleet and the 3 robots hoped on the Dingo-cycle and drove off. The smoke cleared and reveal 2 pairs of clothes laying on the ground. Wally saw the clothing and ran towards them with Charmy, Cream and the toddlers right behind him. They recognized the clothings and gasped.

But, they heard giggling and crying from the clothes. "What's that?" Cream asked. "It's coming from their clothes!" Charmy exclaimed. Wally ran to the clothes and picked them up slowly. All 3 pairs of eyes widen at what they saw. Manic and Sonia are alive but as toddlers.

Manic was giggling for no reason and Sonia got and ran to Cream's waist and wrapped her arms around it and cried. "What's wrong, Sonia?" Cream asked with a blush on her face. "I-I...I'm nwakwed!"Sonia responded with a cry. The 3 friends looked at the magenta hedgehog with a nervous look.

A few hours later, Manic and Sonia were at the mansion with clothes on. Manic was playing with the toddlers while Sonia was asleep in Cream's arms with a paci in her mouth. "Hey, Cream! Can you help me cook dinner, please?" Wally asked. "I don't think I can, Wally." Cream responded with a little bit of blush on her face.

"Why not?" Wally asked but he saw why. Sonia was asleep soundly in Cream's arms and he saw Vanilla sleeping also, but in Cream's lap. He giggled at how cute it was. After dinner, Wally washed and put up the dishes and was helping get the toddlers into their pajamas.

Wally layed on his bed and kept looking at Cream for some reason. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Every since their friends were turned into toddlers, he couldn't stop admiring on how Cream treated them and how they looked up to her instead of him or Charmy.

He looked at her and loved seeing her in her same position. He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek and gently petted it. He gasped a little as he heard the 6-year old purred in her sleep. He finally had the guts to wrap his arms around her and slowly without waking her up pulled her in a hug.

Cream snuggled him and kept sucking her thumb like a little infant as she slept against Wally's fur. He couldn't help but to smile and finally fell asleep with the little rabbit sleeping snug against him. Unaware of a figure looking at the duo with a gentle smile on it's face.

A few hours came, and a storm came. Wally woke up a little as he felt something shaking. He looked down and saw Cream shaking in her sleep with fear. He was a little worried that something must've happened that got her a little scared. Then, he thought it might be the thundering sound hurting her large ears.

But then, he heard the door opening and saw Charmy holding Tails in his arms and the rest of the toddlers behind him. "What's up?" Wally asked. "These kids were crying. So, I thought maybe we can all sleep in here tonight while the storm passes." Charmy responded.

Wally got nervous and looked at Cream and back at Charmy. He sighed and nodded at the bee. "Great! They can sleep with you and I can sleep on this hamic over here away from the bed." Charmy explained. Wally sighed with a little bit of relief. The toddlers jump with joy and they ran/fly over to Wally's bed and jumped/landed on the bed.

Wally shook his head and giggled a little. He saw Charmy asleep already in the hamic and saw the toddlers already snagged in the bed and asleep. But, he saw Cream still shaking a little bit and pulled her back into a hug. But this time, he rubbed Cream's back gently and heard her purring again. "You know she's kinda cute when she's sleeping, right?" Charmy asked.

Wally looked at the bee with wide eyes. "I can hear her purring from over here, you know." Charmy said with a smile. Charmy fell back asleep and Wally just stared at Cream with his face turning red. He can't keep his eyes off of her. 'I feel weird when I'm around her. But...Why?' Wally thought to himself. He kept looking at her then finally fell back asleep.


	4. Meet the Queen

Wally saw a figure looking through the window and saw it left. He slowly without waking anyone up, got off the bed and tiptoed to the door and out of the room. He was unaware that 2 certain rabbits and a blue hedgehog opened their eye and saw the blue fox left.

Wally opened the door and walked outside of the house and closed the door behind him. It was real pretty outside after it rained but, he had a dark blue jacket on since it was a little chilly outside. He saw the figure staring at him for a minute then, took off into the forest. So, he ran after it and didn't know that the figure wanted him to follow it.

Wally ran until he was in the middle of an open clearing. He looked around him, inspecting the area with his ears perked. His ear twitch to the sound of the bushes rustling and he got himself into a fighting stance and prepare for whatever is in the bush.

"Show yourself!" He yelled at the bush. Out of the bush, revealed a blue hedgehog and a rabbit toddlers and a 6-year old rabbit kid which, Wally recognized right away. "Cream, Sonic, Vanilla! What are you 3 doing here?!" He yelled. Sonic and Vanilla ran behind Cream and both grabbed her waist.

"W-We were following you. You left the house for some reason and we wanted to make sure you were okay." Cream responded with a concern voice. Wally felt guilty for yelling at them. So, he looked at them with a smile. "So, you are the ones who are taking care of my children." A voice said behind them.

Wally and Cream and the 2 toddlers turned around and gasp as they saw a hooded figure in front of them. "Who are you anyway?" Wally asked the figure. The figure pulled down the hood and revealed a purple female hedgehog who was wearing a gold crown in the middle of her head.

"I'm Queen Aleena. The mother of Sonic, Manic, and Sonia." The figure responded. The 2 kids gasped at the hedgehog. "Your the queen?" Wally asked amazed. Aleena nodded. Cream felt a couple of tugs on her dress and looked down and saw Sonic and Vanilla looking at her with tired looks.

She picked them both up and they cuddled against her and fell asleep in her arms. Aleena walked over to them and saw her son asleep. She smiled and stroke her son on his head. Unaware of a tear sliding down her face. Cream notice this and looked at her with a worried look.

"Are you okay, Miss Aleena?" Cream asked. Aleena looked at her with a smile on her face and nodded. She wiped the tear from her eye. Vanilla shifted a little and stuck her thumb in her mouth and began sucking on her thumb. Aleena looked at the children with a smile on her face.

"Will you children do me a favor and take care of my children for me, please?" Aleena asked. "Sure! We'll take real good care of them!" Wally said with a determined face. "Thank you both!" Aleena said with a smile on her face. She got down to their level and gave them both a hug.

Aleena released the 2 friends and stood up at her full height and looked at the children. "We will meet again in the future. But for now, we'll depart." Aleena said and then left within the fog that was just forming. Wally and Cream saw Aleena dissappear in the fog as if she just vanish.

"You want to keep this a little secret between us both?" Wally asked Cream. Cream looked at the fox and nodded in agreement. The 2 friends headed back to the mansion. Unaware of being watched by a certain mobian looking at the 2 friends with an evil grin.


	5. The return of Sally Acorn

The next day, Wally was making breakfast and already have the day planned. They were going sight seeing around the city. Everyone got up, ate the breakfast Wally made, got dressed and left the mansion into the cool morning. The toddlers were either walking with the kids, run, or skip.

But, Wally stopped dead in his tracks. Charmy, Cream, and the toddlers stopped with him and gave him a concern look. "What's wrong, Wally?" Charmy asked the fox. "Get behind me! Now!" Wally said with a stern voice. Charmy didn't move from Wally's side.

Cream, however moved behind the 2 boys with the toddlers following her and stand right next to her. Wally glared at a familiar figure which was standing against a pole with an evil smirk. Charmy and Cream gasped as the figure walked towards them.

The figure was a female chipmunk wearing a blue vest and blue boots. She was Sally Acorn, Sonic's ex-girlfriend. She was looking at the kids with an evil smile. She walked until she was right in front of the children. "Well, Wally. Long time, no see." She said with an evil voice.

"What d-do you want, Miss Sally?" Cream asked with a nervous voice. Cream felt a couple of tugs and looked down and saw Sonic and Vanilla. They lifted their arms up at Cream. She picked them both up and held them in her arms. Sally looked at the three friends and walked over to them.

She kneeled down to Cream's level and looked at them with evil eyes. She even notice that Sonic and Vanilla were a little scared of her. "Give me Sonic, and I promise I won't cause any trouble for ya'll." She said with an evil grin. Cream and Charmy just stared at her with wide eyes while Wally let out a snarl.

"And if Cream doesn't give Sonic to you, Sally?" Charmy asked with a stern, confident voice. Sally just grin at the question "Well, Charmy. I have no choice but to..." Sally said and then grabbed Vanilla out of Cream's arm and jumped over Wally and Charmy which made them gasp. "Take this little cutie-pie off ya'lls hands!" Sally said while holding Vanilla by the scuff.

All 3 kids gasped with horror as they saw Vanilla trying to get out of Sally's grip. But, Vanilla's kicking and crying just made Sally laugh. "MOTHER!" Cream yelled. Sally's ear twitched and made her laugh even more. "Give Vanilla back NOW, Sally!" Wally yelled with anger.

"No! If you don't give me Sonic, then, you shall not have this child back, Wally!" Sally said and then took off with Vanilla over her shoulder. The little toddler rabbit was crying real hard while she was reaching out to Cream. Wally chased Sally but, she was too far ahead. 'Man! I lost them! II'll get Sally for this!" Wally thought then ran back to the others.

Meanwhile, Sally was running through the forest with Vanilla still crying from being taken away from her daughter. Sally stopped at her house and walked inside. She placed Vanilla in the playpen in the nursery room and stuck a purple paci in her mouth. She began to suck on it but, then she spit at Sally's head.

"Mwe want Cweam!" Vanilla yelled at her with tears still in her eyes. Sally just looked at her annoyed. "Well, Cream's not here now, sweetie! So, you'll just have to get used to it hear!" Sally yelled back with anger in her voice. Vanilla looked at the chipmunk with feared eyes.

She looked down at the ground as her kept sliding down her cheeks. "That's more like it. Come to Aunt Sally." Sally said and picked Vanilla up and walked over to the rocking chair and sat down with Vanilla sitting in her lap. Sally grabbed the pacifier and cleaned it up with a rag.

"Now, let's try this again, okay, Vanilla?" Sally asked. Vanilla just stared at her with halfway eyes and nodded. Sally stuck the paci back into Vanilla's mouth but this time, she didn't spit it out. Sally just smiled at her and rubbed her back slowly. Vanilla didn't let a purr for her. She just sat in Sally's lap sucking her paci with tears still running down her face.

Vanilla didn't think about what would happen to her. All she could think about was her daughter and her friends and how they would save her from this "witch".


	6. The rescue plan

Wally ran to the other children. "Well? Did you get them?" Charmy asked. Wally shook his head. "No. Sally was already out of reach. I couldn't catch up with them." Wally responded. Cream looked at Wally for a minute and then got her, cover her face with her hands and began to cry.

Tails notice this and walked over to her and had both his arms up. Cream saw this and picked the little fox cub up and held him against her body. Wally looked at the 2 friends with sadness in his eyes. "That's it! We'll rescue Vanilla from Sally!" Wally said with his arm in the air.

"Yeah. But, do you know where Sally is keeping Vanilla?" Charmy asked. Wally's eyes frowned from Charmy's question. "To be honest, I don't know." Wally said with a guilty voice. All 3 kids sighed. The toddlers looked at the 3 kids with confused looks.

The kids and toddlers were unaware of a figure watching them in the tree. "They look desperate. I'll help them find their friend!" The figure whispered to itself and then fled. Meanwhile, "WHAAA!" Vanilla was crying in her playpen. She didn't want to be there she wanted to be with her daughter, Cream and the rest of her friends.

An older rabbit walked in the nursery room and walked over to Vanilla. She was a rabbit with a robotic arm and legs. She picked the crying baby mother rabbit up and walked over to the living room and sat the chair. Vanilla was still crying not wanting to be held by the rabbot.

"Bunnie! Will you make that thing shut-up?!" A green annoyed hedgehog asked. He was wearing a black jacket and has red sunglasses on the top of his head. "Well Sugar-Scourge, this poor little darling was taken away from her daughter and scared halfa to death!" Bunnie responded with an angry voice.

Sally came in the room with a bottle of warm milk in her hand. She grabbed Vanilla from Bunnie and walked to the rocking chair and sat down in it. She placed the bottle in Vanilla's mouth. Vanilla started to calm down a bit and began drinking the milk.

"Thank you Sally for shutting her up. I couldn't think straight with her crying and stuff!" Scourge said with a relief. Vanilla kept looking at the bottle with her eyes opened half-way. Sally looked at her with a a gentle smile. Once Vanilla was done, Sally patted her on the back.

After a few minutes, Vanilla let out a huge burp. She fell asleep with her head on Sally's shoulder and Scourge couldn't help but to smile a little. He walked over to Sally and grabbed Vanilla gently and hold her against his chest. Vanilla layed her head on his shoulder and held him in her sleep.

There was a figure outside the house looking through the window and witness the whole thing and ran off. Meanwhile, Wally and his friends were back at the mansion and trying to figure out how to find Sally and Vanilla. Cream heard some sniffling and looked down at her feet.

She saw Vector crying and holding onto her leg. "What's wrong, Vector?" Cream asked the 2-year old crocodile. "Me want Vanillwa bwack!" Vector responded. Cream looked at Vector with sad eyes. So, she picked him up and gave him a gentle hug to comfort him.

Wally witness this and lowered his head down in shame and guilt. Then, there was banging at the door and startled the children. Wally ran to the door and opened it and it revealed a female badger. "Uh...Who are you?" Wally asked. "My name is Sticks the badger and ddon't worry. I'm on your side." The badger responded.

Wally let Sticks inside the house and lead her into the living room where the others were and explained who she is. "Why are you here and how did you know where we live, Sticks?" Charmy asked. "I followed ya'll here, and to help you find your rabbit friend!" Sticks responded.

"Hm. Okay, do you know where she is, Miss Sticks?" Cream asked. "Sure! I'll show you where they are." Sticks responded. "Alright! We'll go find Sally and bring back Vanilla!" Wally said with a determined voice. "YEAH!" The children yelled with their hands in the air.


End file.
